Prochlorperazine with doxorubicin has been shown to be one of the most effective agents in enhancing chemotherapy drug activity. It has been found to be safe and effective in patients w/ documented drug resistance. Infusional DOX therapy may be more effective than a rapid injection; hence we propose to administer the same dose of DOX as a 48-hr infusion. To assure persistent high blood levels of PCZ a second infusion will be administered on the second day. If administration of a second infusion proves safe, the dose will be escalated to MTD.